drippenfandomcom-20200214-history
Merk
History and the path to Mandalore 'History on Roblox' Merk first joined ROBLOX on January 3rd 2009 on a since terminated account when he was young, around the time of 2012 when ROBLOX groups started Merk was a part of many Military based groups up until later 2015 when he joined a GAR lead by PhantomLava . Under that group which only survived around 3 months due to Phantoms corruption, Merk and other then Battalion Commanders such as Apsg24 left to form their own republic, said republic became known as [TGAR - Grand Army of the Republic]. This group would be what lead Merk to Mandalore. Merk earned his name as Wolffe when he back the 104th Legion Commander and soon rose through the ranks of TGAR to become the Supreme Commander and second-in-command of the group, 'The Republic meets the Mando'ade' Merk alongside the 104th Legion soon became the strongest, largest, and most active legion within TGAR, and became somewhat of a Special Operations force for the Republic. On March 3rd, 2017; over a year within this Republic, with nearly 50 members in his legion and the Republic itself nearly 1000 members, the group discovered Keldabe, the map used by Mando'ade the largest and oldest Mandalorian group in the history of the community. At the time it was being lead by Mand'alor Ryedogo. On that day TGAR launched a raid on Keldabe, spearheaded by Merk and the 104th legion. The raid ultimately was won by the Mando'ade but this would not be the end of these two groups' relationship. 'Alliance' Shortly after the Republic raid on Keldabe, The Mand'alor Ryedogo was impressed with the republic and its men, and wished to start an alliance between Mando'ade and TGAR. Ryedogos right hand, Shae_Vizla was sent to the republics base upon Coruscant to begin talks, which then lead to a summit between both groups leadership on Keldabe. Over the next 2 months the Republic aided the then struggling Mando'ade to keep activity up by having the Clones patrol Keldabe alongside the Mandalorians, which led to the two groups membership becoming friends with eachother. This all came to an end when Ryedogo sold his group to Dion, the Galactic Emperor of TGE and stepping down as Mand'alor, with it came to an end the alliance between the two groups. 'The End of the Republic' Following the end of the alliance, the effects also began to show within the Republic was in its waning days, with membership and activity falling, the Republics leadership had a new idea, sparked upon from their time on Mandalore. Aps had revealed to his group that he was the successor of the Mand'alor title to Ryedogo, and upon announcing he will be starting a new group, The Grand Empire of Mandalore. The Republic would be shutting down. The majority of the republics remaining members, around nearly 100 out of a then 300 group followed Aps to his new group, including Merk and much of the 104th. 'Early Mandalore' 'The Grand Empire of Mandalore' On June 4th, 2017: The Grand Empire of Mandalore was founded. Lead by the now Mand'alor Palpatine_Aps, the old Republic was beginning their identity change to Mandalorians. (allow me to make a joke here as I'm writing this, its pretty fucking cringy what we did, we used alot of stolen maps and tech used by Jack aka iPre). Using maps they had found within old shutdown groups lead by past Mandalorians, the group was making progress -although using a bad FM DW map and the old Carlac isn't much progress-, but this progress didn't go unnoticed as after Kaden Runi of the old Runi Bloodline and his son (whos name has been lost to time) discovered the upcoming group and raided the group in a 2v10 on their map Outpost Ignite . Kaden and his son shown a strong distaste for the group, calling them Fandos and a disgrace upon being beaten. It is unknown here if Kaden was the connection that lead to the next events the group faced. 'Dacanoe Arrives' A few days after the Runi's raided; during another patrol of Outpost Ignite by the new Mandalorians, a new party had paid a visit to the outpost. This party came on a more peaceful accord. Lord_Dacanoe, alongside AegonPrometeo: head of the Prometeo Family, Queen Cordelia of Naboo, and 2 others came to speak with these new Mandalorians. Dacanoe wanted to express how he is interested in helping the new Mandalorians reach greater things and be opened to the larger SW genre and the then-dead Mandalorian Community. Upon talks between him, Merk, and Aps. Dacanoe became a developer for TGEOM, and as his first action in the group, he gave them a new base, a map he made for his old group as a camp upon Mandalore. 'The Decline' After Dacanoes creation of a new base for the Mandalorians, the group itself was at its peak with nearly 75 members. Despite this, the inner circle of the group was at odds with eachother, with Aps losing interest in the group after starting a Ro-nation, and many former commanders leaving the group. Dacanoe had plans to change this by telling the group of a vision he had to revive Mandalore with this group being the starting point. Aps however was uninterested and the following day he said he would be focusing full time on his new Ro-nation. This lead to Dacanoe doubting Aps leadership, which Aps then said he wasn't sure he was cut out to be Mand'alor. 'Merks Ascension' Upon this revelation by Aps, and the codex Dacanoe revealed to the group of how the Mandalorian Community functioned, including Takers Rules: The then in place rules for Claiming the title of Mand'alor. With this information, Aps was challenged by two people on June 9th, 2017; his two closest men in the inner circle and former 2nd and 3rd in commands of the republic. Merk: of Aliit Skirata, and Hawkeye : of the Journeymen Protectors. Aps was shocked by this but he then said he will step down as mand'alor; knowing full well he would lose to either anyways, leaving the two men to duel it out for the Title. Upon a best of 7 Gunfight using Westar-35 Pistols, and a best of 5 swordfight with Beskads. Merk won with a score of 4-2 in guns, and 3-2 in swords. Thus becoming the new Mand'alor; and having the record of the fastest ascension to the throne by a new Mandalorian in the entire communities history. 'The Vision' Upon Merks ascension to the throne, he claimed the title Mand'alor the Uniter and as his title claims, would be what summarized his reign. Upon the claim, Dacanoe began to speak to Merk about his vision for the community and its revival. Dacanoe had a group in storage that he made in 2015, known as [Mandalorian Empire] and he had spoken of reviving the community to bring it back to the glory it had once known in the old times. Merk would then go on to follow Dacanoe in this plan of reviving. 'Mandalorian Empire and Merks Reign' 'Bringing everyone together' Before ME was back on its feet, Dacanoe had alot of calls to make to many mandalorians he had contact with, to help with this he called in help of a veteran of Mandalore for far longer than himself, Assaultmando. Together the 3 of them worked on getting in contact with as many Mandalorians as they could, former, active, and inactive alike; all in hopes of bringing Mandalore to its former glory. 'The Gathering' The accumulation of all this reaching out by the trio would manifest in a group assembly on Dacanoes Meeting Bunker to announce the revival of Empire. On June 14th, 2017. This meeting occured. Many veterans, clans, and new Mandalorians alike all joined in for this meeting. Over 70 people were at the meeting to announce this new era of Mandalore, however the meeting was cut short due to an exploiter on the map. As everyone joined a discord server for the group to wait for its launch. 'Early Empire' On June 16th, Kyrimorut was unveiled, a map made by Dacanoe based on the forest camp of Clan Skirata, this map would become the iconic map of ME and would serve for much of Merks reign as the groups map. The group itself reached 50 members in less than a week and had large amounts of activity for hours, early raids would happen from other groups and the Mandalorians proved themselves to be a formidable force by going undefeated in raids both on and off Kyrimorut for nearly a month. Many clans would spark up under this faction and to date no faction has met the amount of clans to thrive under it. Notable clans in this early period were those such as: Aliits Bajur, Cerar, Craytos, Torras, Ordo, The Protectors, any many others. However one at the end of June, would break off and threaten to start a civil war. 'War with Aliit Kyr'am' At the end of June, following the war victory over SharpCheddars GCR; one clan leader by the name of Revan_SWTORII aka (Osiris). a Veteran Mando led a clan by the name of Aliit Kyr'am. Broke off of ME following a dispute with Aliit Beviin, due to Revan being autistic (I don't mean that to be toxic, he LITERALLY has autism) he mistook Merk breaking up the situation neutrally as him siding with Beviin and its alor: Frederick; as a betrayal. Causing Revan to take his clan and break off, in the process, Claiming the title of Mand'alor the Hammerborn for himself. Due to the fact that Revan did NOT win the title and claimed it simply to contest Merk, he was ruled dar'manda by the groups High Council and was denounced by them. Following a raid by Aliit Kyr'am on Kyrimorut, Revan challenged Merk to a duel on Kyr'ams outpost. This however never took place due to Revan banning Merk for beating him in a 1v1. Revan using false images claimed he won the fight; however, Merk and the High Council were determined to shut Revan down. Revan refusing to fight Merk complicated this. But Markus, One of Merks HC wanted to fight Revan himself, Revan being tricked into thinking Markus was Mand'alor, fought him and lost 7-0 to Markus. Revan then shut down Kyr'am and vanished from the SW genre for nearly a year.